Awakened Zero
|sprite = }} is a boss form from Zero that can be fought in Mega Man X5 if Sigma succeeds to flood Zero's body with a large amount of the Sigma Virus, spreading it on Earth and dropping the Eurasia colony to achieve it. It is said to be the "true form" of Zero, a powerful and destructive robot. The appearance of this form depends on the result of the Maverick Hunters to take down Eurasia with the Enigma and Space Shuttle. Also, the chance of Zero awakening will increase if he gets the "Virus" condition from the Sigma Virus enemies multiple times before Eurasia's crash. Appearances ''Mega Man X5 When playing as X in the third Zero Space, X will fight against Zero. Likewise, X will be the opponent when playing as Zero. If Zero changes to Awakened Zero, he will no longer be available as a playable character, with X fighting against him instead of the normal Zero. Awakened Zero's attacks are similar to the normal Zero battle, except that his introduction and dialogue are different, he has a purple aura, his attacks cause more damage, has a new attack (Shingetsurin), and if the player takes to long (about 2 minutes) to defeat Awakened Zero, he will become invincible and start using only one lethal attack, Genmu Zero. Mega Man X Legacy Collection Awakened Zero appears alonside Ultimate Armor X as the final battle from X Challenge in ''Mega Man X Legacy Collection and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2. Attacks *'Z-Buster' (ゼットバスター) - Only used by the normal Zero. Zero will shoot two shots if his health is high and a barrage of shots if his health is low. *'Shingetsurin' (真月輪) - Only used by Awakened Zero. Zero shoots two blue ring-like projectiles that home in on X and stay right in front of him, after a while they will home in on X once more and this time they will try to hit him. *'Saber Bullet' (セイバー弹) - Zero sends a small spinning crescent wave slash from his saber that homes on X. Usually used after Z-Buster or Shingetsurin. *'Shin Messenkou' (真・滅閃光) - A stronger version of C-Flasher (Messenkou) where Zero punches the ground and a series of projectiles shoot from the floor to the ceiling. *'Genmu Zero' (幻夢零 Genmurei) - Only used by Awakened Zero, and only if he is Level 20 or above. If the battle against Awakened Zero continues for a long time (around 2 minutes), he will launch two giant crescent waves from his saber repeatedly, which cover the entire area in front of him and can kill X instantly. Awakened Zero is invulnerable during this attack, and as he will be constantly using this attack, it is impossible to defeat him after the time limit. Damage data chart ''Mega Man X5'' Armor Parts Notes *All damage values listed here are the same regardless of difficulty level. *Damage values listed on these charts assume the player does not have the "Buster Plus" part equipped for X. *For X-Buster, the three damage values are listed according to how long the weapon is charged. The first number is damage done with uncharged shots; the second number is when the weapon is charged slightly; third number is when the X-Buster is fully charged. **Damages values for the X-Buster field are the same whether the player plays as X without any armor, or is equipped with the Fourth or Ultimate Armors. *For the eight Special Weapons, the first number is damage done when the weapon is used in normal fire; the second is when the weapon is used in its charged state. **Because Dark Hold cannot be charged and therefore has no secondary fire, only one number is listed instead of two. *For Special Weapons that are capable of striking more than once, damage values on this chart are listed according to how much a weapon inflicts per hit, not the total amount of damage done. Other media ''Rockman X5 IF Zero fought against X in his awakened form, and returns to normal after the battle. Gallery AwakenedZeroSketchMMX5.jpg|''Mega Man X5 concept art File:Rockman X5 IF.png|''Rockman X5 IF'' Trivia *The name of Awakened Zero's techniques are similar to the techniques he can learn in Mega Man X5: **Mikazukizan ("Crescent Moon Slash") and Shingetsurin ("True Moon Ring"). **Messenkou and Shin Messenkou. **Sougenmu and Genmurei / Genmu Zero. Category:Mega Man X5 bosses Category:X Challenge bosses